Origin of Gogen
by Orem-Flare
Summary: The first adventure of a new brand of Saijin


The Light of hope at the end of the Storm  
  
By: Orem Flare  
  
**DISCLAIMER**  
  
Dragon Ball Z, and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI Animation, licensed in the US to Funimation Productions Incorporated.  
  
**PERSONAL STUFF**  
  
I went through all the trouble of writing this story, so, if you'd like to use this on your website, please ask me at goodsmick@hotmail.com, thanks. And plus, the Character Gogen is MY IDEA! So, if you'd like to use him in one of your fanfics, once again, ask me at the address above.  
  
**AND NOW THE STORY**  
  
"Neural synapses connected"  
  
"Gene set 1 being inserted... now!"  
  
"Gene set 1 locked and secured within egg"  
  
"Gene set 2 inserting now"  
  
"Gene set 2 locking with gene set 1... they're melding and becoming complete."  
  
A team of scientists stood around a large tube in which three mechanical arms, two armed with microscopic injection needles and the third holding the tiny egg of a human. These arms moved along to procedures that popped up on a monitor. Soon, another screen came to life showing a smooth, clear ball beginning to form into two separate cells, then four and so on.  
  
"Now," an older scientist piped up, "We need a suitable mother for our little Saijin"  
  
This was met by a number of nods from the old man's colleagues. Suddenly, a feminine hand with a gold bracelet on the wrist shot up, "Um, sir, I'd like to have the privilege of carrying the child. After all, I did come up with the program that was used to bind the two strands of genetic material, along with building almost half of the injector."  
  
An old woman, with a hint of concern in her voice responded to the young lady's comment, "Do you think you'd be able to bear the pregnancy?"  
  
The woman nodded, "Don't worry, I'm sure I can handle it"  
  
7 Years, 9 months later  
  
Gogen ran happily through the backyard of Capsule Corp, followed quickly by Gokuu, (writer's note, this is not Goku, this is Gokuu, the son of Goten) who had been trying to tag him for the last two hours. They leapt over hedges, around the gravity chamber, around and under lawn furniture, and even over small buildings. In a burst of speed, Gokuu caught up to Gogen and tackled him to the ground, where they tumbled around in a ball of laughter.  
  
"Gokuu, Gogen, its time for lunch! Come inside!" A kind, feminine voice rang through the yard, accompanied by a glorious smell that caused both boys' stomachs to gurgle.  
  
"What do you think Gokuu, you ready to see how much of Bulma's pantry we can empty out?" Gogen asked in his somewhat high, slightly raspy voice. Then, turning to where his mother's voice had come from, "Coming mommy!"  
  
Gokuu, who hadn't yet answered his friend's question, finally spoke up in a voice identical to his namesake's, "Bet you I'm going to eat more than you!"  
  
"You're on!" Gogen replied as both boys shot off towards the house.  
  
Inside the house, a wonderful spread had been set out on the table. Pan, now in her thirties and Gogen's mother, and Bulma, in her golden years, were seated at the table as the two boys bolted in and took seats at the low table, kneeling in the traditional Japanese style. Looking around excitedly at the abundance of food, the boys were very ready to jump into the meal.  
  
"Did you two have fun out there?" Bulma asked the two famished boys. The two nodded in response, their mouths too watered to make any verbal response. Bulma smiled maternally, "Go ahead and dig in"  
  
The two quickly picked up their bowls and began shoveling rice into their mouths, as well as grabbing meats, fish, and other foods with their chopsticks. Bulma was a bit stunned, still not being used to seeing Saijins eat. Pan, on the other hand, was joining in the frantic feast, being a Saijin of high metabolism. Slowly, Bulma began eating, finishing her first bowl of rice as the other three started on their sixth.  
  
Later, after the dishes had been put away, Gogen and Gokuu laid on a couch, mouths open wide in slumber. Bulma and Pan talked quietly on the other side of the room. Both of them held a cup of coffee between their hands as their conversation went on.  
  
"When are you going to begin his training, Pan?" Bulma asked somberly, "I'm pretty sure some interstellar bad guy isn't going to wait for him to grow up."  
  
Pan sighed, "I know, but I just don't know if I can do it. In case you haven't noticed, ever since I started to have an interest in science about eighteen years ago, I haven't had much time for training. And quite frankly, I'm nowhere strong enough to train Gogen"  
  
"I'm sure Goten would be more than happy to take Gogen as a student along with Gokuu." Bulma commented as she sipped at her steaming cup of coffee.  
  
"I'm sure he would, but I wouldn't like to put a burden on uncle." As she said this, they both turned their heads as the door opened. Gogen, home from his month long, all natural training session out in the wilderness, walked in. His face was covered with a rough beard and his hair was a little longer and shaggier than normal. He bore a warm smile as he saw his son sprawled out on the couch.  
  
"Burden me with what?" he asked as her moved into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"Well, we were talking about starting Gogen's training, and I'm a little too weak to live up to the job so..." she was cut off by his response.  
  
"Sure I'll do it. As soon as I have a couple days to rest, I'll get working on those two." He sat down in a chair near the two women, a large plate of rice, meat and vegetables from lunch quickly disappearing into his mouth.  
  
Pan smiled quietly at her uncle, "Thank you"  
  
"Of course, Pan" he responded through half a mouthful of beef.  
  
High above the earth, a small pod floats in orbit. Within is a small, glowing, ball with a light blue hue. On the side of the pod, the Capsule Corporation symbol rests, but is covered by red spray paint and replaced by a rough likeness of the six star Dragon Ball. The monitor in the pod blinked with the information being fed to the orb. This information came from several spy satellites continually watching Pan's house, Goten's training area, and the Capsule Corp. mansion, along with several other places. A timer high on the ceiling of the pod blinked down to 12,740 hours, 7 minutes and 47 seconds.  
  
Within days, Gogen and Gokuu were busy training at Goten's patch of forest. Goten was watching the two boys in a sparring match, yelling advice to both.  
  
"Come on, Gokuu! Show more footwork. You're going to be at a major disadvantage if your feet are too stationary!"  
  
Even though Gokuu tried his hardest to keep his feet moving, Gogen was able to land a sweep that landed the other boy on the ground. As he jumped up, Gogen had jumped back and prepared himself for another attack. It came in the form of a low power energy attack from Gokuu.  
  
"MASENKO!!!" the young quarter Saijin raised his hands above his head, the back of one resting in the palm of the other. "HA!!!!"  
  
Pushing his hands in front of him, the beam of yellow energy plummeted at Gogen, who was not prepared for any energy attack, since neither he nor Gokuu was supposed to have learned any. In panic, he put his hands out in front of him, with palms spread, and unknowingly released an attack of his own. Dual blue beams that came from his hands were thin, but spiraled around each other, meeting at the front of the attack, and forming a large, white ball, still trailed by the spiraling beams. The powerful beam simply pushed Gokuu's aside, and blew him back, knocking roughly against a tree.  
  
Goten was lost for words, "Gogen! Where did you learn that?"  
  
As the smoke cleared, Gogen was standing, looking at his small hands in utter disbelief, "I... I don't know, uncle. It just came because I was scared..."  
  
Goten ran to his son's side, gathering the unconscious boy into his arms and heading off to the cabin near where they were training. His face was creased in thought, and, when he talked to his great-nephew, his voice was somber, "Come on, Gogen, that's enough training for today."  
  
Keeping silent, being similarly deep in thought, Gogen followed. As he walked, his eyes were still riveted to his hands as he tried to figure out where the attack had come from. When the group entered the cabin, Goten laid Gokuu on his bed, then came back to stoke up a fire. Gogen just stood in the doorway, his hands now at his sides, and his eyes on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt Gokuu..." His voice was subdued "I didn't mean for it to happen."  
  
Goten smiled to himself as he concentrated on the fire, "Listen Gogen, stuff like this happens all the time during training, new abilities are discovered, and accidents happen. It was not your fault; you have nothing to worry about. In the meantime, why don't you go get some firewood? I'm going to need it for dinner"  
  
Still a little subdued, Gogen headed out into the woods. As he went from tree to tree, gathering dry twigs and small logs off the ground, tears formed in his eyes. For some reason, he just couldn't stand the thought that he had hurt his best friend. Bending over to pick up a handful of sticks, he heard an odd sound in front of him. Looking up, he was greeted by a pair of large eye, and a massive mouth full of teeth.  
  
"Uh oh..." Gogen turned and ran as the large dinosaur stood up and roared loudly. Dropping the sticks, he went into full out, haul ass mode. He quickly widened the gap between him and the dinosaur chasing him, only to run into the leg of another, waiting for him. Falling back, his eyes widened as the second beast looked down at him with a toothy grin.  
  
To his horror the thundering steps of the first came up behind the boy. As the two monsters conversed with each other on how to share the boy, Gogen slowly stood up, ready to fight since all ways of escape were blocked off. The two looked down at him, licking their chops. As the wide opened mouths fell on Gogen, the boy felt something unleash within him. A large field of golden energy enveloped him, pushing back the dinosaurs.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" His hair stood on end as the powerful yell escaped his lips. The field violently increasing in size, enveloping the small clearing he stood in. His small body bulged with power as large bolts of electricity shot out in all directions. As the force of the power surfacing forced him to lean slightly foreword, arms flexed, he could feel his hair begin to tingle. This sensation was soon lost to him as red-hot pain shot through his forehead and chin.  
  
Goten, still in the cabin, heard the yell and was already dashing through the woods as the enormous power struck him. After getting over the shock, he continued to run toward the source, eventually reaching the clearing.  
  
From his ringside seat, he stared on in awe, as his pupil's hair became the gold color of the legendary Super Saijin, along with the increase in muscle tone that's also characteristic.  
  
His left eyebrow tweaked up as he noticed an oddity, "What the hell…?" His sharp eyes now picked up glints of silver hair mixed in with the golden. As if this wasn't strange enough, red markings had appeared on his forehead, straight lines across the center, broken in the middle by a gap of about an inch. A similar marking circled the boy's chin.  
  
Gogen opened his eyes, locking immediately on the dinosaur in front of him. The dumb beasts had simply stood and watched as their meal turned into their destruction. Not completely aware what had happened, just full of pent up anger, Gogen launched himself at the reptile. With a swift uppercut, he sent the beast's head backwards, snapping every vertebra in the thing's neck. Turning slowly, floating in the air, he watched menacingly as the other lumbered as fast as it could through the forest.  
  
Slowly, he placed his hands together near his stomach, his right shoulder facing the fleeing dinosaur. The heels of his hands pressed together firmly, he bent his legs so his thighs were parallel to the ground below.  
  
"KAAAAA…" a small blue orb formed between his hands. "…MEEEEEEE…" the ball started growing, dispelling small, pale shields of energy in a pulsating rhythm, "…HAAAAA…" little charges of static electricity began dancing over his body.  
  
Goten was once again stunned. He could not believe what he was seeing. Not only was Gogen a Super Saijin and flying, he was using the Kamehameha wave, a technique no one had ever taught him.  
  
Snapping out of his revelation, he realized Gogen was putting too much energy into the attack. The resulting blast would take out about a five-mile strip of the forest, and would be probably 100 meters wide.  
  
"Gogen! You can't shoot that! It's too powerful!" He shouted as he ran up beneath the young Saijin, cupping his hands to his mouth to increase his volume. "DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
Goten's calls fell on deaf ears as the young warrior continued to charge.  
  
"…MEEEEE…" The orb reached his palms, and was forcing against them, Gogen's powerful arms flexing to keep it contained.  
  
Utter silence.  
  
"…HAAAA!" Gogen's cry tore through the woods with as much force as the beam he pushed out before him, outstretching his arms. His palms flat in front of him, perpendicular to the ground, the massive attack flew through the woods, incinerating plant and animal alike. It smacked the dinosaur between the shoulder blades and, seconds before completely burning the body to ash, burrowed a hole through it's chest to continue on it's destructive path.  
  
His energy spent, Gogen's hair returned to it's normal color as he passed out and fell into the waiting arms of his tutor.  
  
"My my, little man, it seems there's more to you than any of us could have imagined" Gogen commented to the unconscious boy as he stared at the path of destruction the one attack had caused. He turned his back on the massive ditch, and headed back to his cabin. "…Much more"  
  
1 End of Origin 


End file.
